The Enemy
by weasleyO
Summary: It had been only a month after Bane's attack on Gotham. Bane/OC Joker/OC. Rated M for graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the character Harlow. Read and review!

* * *

The snow fell in heavy flakes along the street, as I made my way home. I knew it wasn't safe to be out at night, but I had ended up working the late shift at the diner. A job I hated but work was scarce in Gotham. I couldn't imagine going back to the job I had before. Back before Gotham had been taken over by a madman intent on blowing it up. I spent those long months inside and reflecting on my life. As everything came to shambles around me. Then the batman saved us all and it cost him his life. Things slowly got back to normal or as normal as it could. work was hard to come by still. Crime still happened not as much as it had during the "revolution". But people were just trying to move forward. I gripped my coat tighter around me as a gust of wind blew down from the alleyway in front of me. All I wanted to do was get home to my small studio apartment and take a hot bath. I should have known that would never happen.  
I saw him hunched against the wall. A beanie hat covered his head and he had a bloody scarf tied around his face. I felt my heart seize as his eyes found mine. I stopped dead in my tracks, fear running down my spine. He limped towards me. I was vastly aware of his size, bulky and tall even at his hunched stature.  
"Stop!" I said readying myself to run.  
"I do not intend to harm you or take anything from you" He said, muffled through the scarf. I felt my brain trying to recognize the voice, I knew I had heard it before.  
"I am badly hurt" he said, leaning his body on the wall of the alley.  
"Let me call you an ambulance"  
he held up his hand.  
"I cannot go to the hospital. I fear that as soon as I am seen I will be shot on sight"  
"why would they do that?"  
I heard him laugh.  
"I am not as recognizable as I once was, I imagine...I look like any homeless person this city has now filled with, because of my revolution"  
My brain filled with recognition. I felt my body tense up. I backed away slowly.  
"I can see that you have worked out who I am and I intend to keep my word of not harming you"  
"what do you need...?"  
"medical treatment and a place to recover..."  
"maybe I could just turn you in...and get a lot of money. I need that kind of money"  
He looked at me almost disappointed but also understanding. Then his eyes turned cold and hard again. He got up to his full height, turned around and started to limp back down the alleyway.  
I felt my head fighting with my self to not call out to him. My mind didn't win.  
"Wait! I will help" I called out  
He turned around. "Just until you are healed and then I want you gone."  
He came back towards me. "I need you to promise you will not harm me"  
He chuckled lightly.  
"I have already said I wouldn't..but I promise"  
I nodded  
"Follow me, I live just around the corner"  
He nodded and I saw him reach down to the ground and grab a black duffel bag.  
He followed quietly behind me, I walked quickly not wanting to draw any attention.

I opened my front door and turned on the light.  
"I know it's small..."  
"it's just fine.." he said.  
I had a small kitchen and bathroom. My bed was hidden behind a long screen and on the other side of it was my living room/dining room.  
He sat himself down on my couch.  
"Do you know anything about first aid or nursing miss...?"  
"Harlow Williams" I said sitting down next to him.  
"And yes actually..I was a nurse before.."  
"Before what?"  
"Before you came and tried to give us an unwanted revolution"  
I felt his eyes on me.  
"I am gonna need you to remove your shirt and your scarf, please" I said getting up and going to get the medical supplies I did have. My natural nursing instincts kicking in.  
I came back to see him shirtless and bloodied. I stared at his face and then at his chest.  
"did you try to fix your self up?" I asked, pulling my coffee table closer to him and sitting down on it, in front of him.  
"Yes and I had a few of my men help me the best they could. stealing me supplies and morphine for the pain...after a few weeks they stopped coming, I assume they were caught"  
I pulled on gloves, to check his face.  
"So was the mask just for show?"  
I saw him tense up.  
"no"  
"I had worn it for many years, to hold back the pain of my earlier injuries..I will not go into further detail" he said, his eyes were harsh.  
I nodded.  
"and where is the mask now?"  
"in my bag, broken. I am having trouble repairing it myself because it seems my fingers are somewhat broken"  
"I will take a look at them in a minute" I said, bringing my fingers to feel along his jaw. then up to his nose, which i could tell was broken.  
"How is the pain now?"  
"a dull throb. I have taken morphine several times a day to numb what I can."  
"I am gonna have to get you some more so I can try to repair your nose.."  
"I can handle the pain..do it now if you can"  
"If you are sure.." I said pressing down on his nose and gave a sharp push. I saw his eyes close and his jaw clench tight.  
"Sorry" I said. I brought up the wet cloth to his face to wipe the blood away. Even with the scars I had to admit he was handsome. a red scar trailed down across his nose and over his lips, stopping at his chin.  
"Open your mouth, please"  
"What for? you said you are a nurse, Not a dentist"  
"besides, everything there feels fine..move on" he said sternly.  
I glared.  
"lift your arms above your head than"  
He obeyed. I checked his ribs. I heard him inhale sharply.  
"I suspect some bruising.." I ran my fingers over some stitches  
"did you do this?"  
"I did. I was shot before the bomb was suppose to go off. I dug the fragments out.."  
"they look infected. I may have to open them,clean them and stitch them properly."  
"fine.."  
I moved on to his hands and checked his fingers.  
"only a few broken bones" I said readying up the supplies for splints. I moved the bones back into place without saying anything. I saw him clench his jaw.  
"all done there.." I said  
"I am gonna have to have you lie down so I can do the stitches properly.." I said removing my gloves for a fresh pair.  
He laid down on the couch and I set to work. I watched him out of the corner of my eye.  
after I was finished.  
"I will find a way to get you some antibiotics and some more painkillers..now let me just check your leg, I noticed you limping"  
he rolled up his pant leg and I felt along the shin.  
"not broken..perhaps just pulled a muscle.." he nodded, standing up to pull on his shirt.  
He was still hunched over.  
"Back bothering you?"  
"Old injury, I used to wear a brace for it..but seems I was pretty much robbed while I was unconscious and thought dead..no doubt some of my men's doing"  
"Woke up in an open grave.." he added  
He went to his bag, he pulled out the mask. He brought it to his face and I watched him inhale deeply.  
"it's a mixture of morphine and other painkillers. I will have to show you how to make them because I am nearly out, I have saved it"  
I nodded  
"Alright..well if we are done..feel free to make yourself at home and I do sleep with a knife"  
"you think that would stop me, I may be weak and broken but I still could kill you..."  
I glared at him.  
"you will not test my patience anymore on this. I promised to not harm you and I will keep my word unless you provoke me further" he ground out. I turned around and walked away from him.  
I went behind my screen that separated me from the rest of the house.  
I heard the springs in my couch move under his weight. I quietly got ready for bed and turned off the light.  
I tossed and turned all night. On edge at the foreign presence in my normally empty apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Read and review!

* * *

I woke up to the sun coming through my windows. It was an early sun. I slid out of bed, my toes hitting the cold hardwood floor. I peeked around the screen and saw that Bane was up. Reading one of my many books. He was reading "Thus Spoke Zarathustra"  
"Good morning" He said, not even looking up at me.  
"Morning." I said, my voice still full of sleep.  
"You talk in your sleep" He said, a hint of amusement to his voice.  
"Did I say anything interesting?" I asked, going into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot.  
"mostly mumbling one name over and over, like you were pleading"  
"I take it Jackson was a former lover?" he said finally, got up from the couch following me to the kitchen, which felt even smaller with his body present.  
I stiffened. flashes of his face swam before me. I had spent over 8 years trying to move on.  
"Something like that" I said, leaning on the counter for support.  
"It bothers you that I brought him up"  
"no, it bothers me that my subconscious is still in his clutches."  
"He hurt you..."  
"I don't want to talk about it. I am your caregiver..not your buddy" I said, harshly.  
The timer rang and poured my coffee.  
"Do you drink coffee?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"You will come to see that your facade that you have carefully placed will eventually break. Either by your own doing or something else..."  
"and then you will finally then be free...you are trapped and you are weak for giving in"  
"and yes, I would love some coffee" he added  
"I can feel the anger in you...so much anger for someone so small.."  
I glared at him.  
"because you seem to pry into something that isn't your business..." I said  
"I am trying to figure you out and it's so easy...you are open like a book and yet you pretend to be so closed off...there is so much to know from you just by looking at you..."  
"shall we discuss your parents death as well...that was easy to grasp, giving the state of your apartment.."  
I felt my blood boil. I reached my hand out to slap his face. he blocked me with his forearm. he backed me up against the wall. his forearm jammed into my throat.  
"I am not a man to be trifled with Harlow...you attempt to strike me again and you may not be so lucky next time."  
he stepped away. I clutched at my sensitive throat.  
"and you threaten me again and I will turn you in..."  
"you would be dead by the time you reach the door.."  
"you should be getting your rest...so you can leave as soon as possible"  
"getting under your skin already?" he smiled  
"you are enjoying it you asshole" I seethed.  
"I hope I am here to witness you change into something better..something greater than what you are now..."  
"I have to get ready for work. foods in the fridge..." striding past him. trying to calm my self.  
before I left, he was waiting by the door.  
"if you don't come back here straight after work, I will hunt you down...it seems I can't trust you.."  
"It seems I can't trust you either..."  
I knew this was going to be a constant battle while he was here. I know he was only trying to intimidate me.  
"You do realize that I am the one taking care of you..." I said before leaving.

I came back promptly from work, stopping briefly for the grocery store for food.  
I opened the door to my apartment and found him laying on the floor.  
"what on earth are you doing?"  
"I told you to come straight back..."  
"You do need to eat right? I had stop for more food" I said setting the bags on the kitchen counter.  
"what are you doing?" I asked again, removing my coat.  
"without my brace, the pain in my back becomes unbearable, this helps"  
I dug around in my bag and pulled out 2 small boxes.  
"I called a friend at the hospital...someone I knew who wouldn't ask questions. I have about 10 bottles of morphine here, some other random painkillers and some antibiotics. Which I want you to start taking right away,to fight off the infection in your wounds"  
He stared at me almost astonished.  
"I also want you to start doing some therapy for your back and legs. There is a pretty decent gym on the bottom floor...I am pretty sure I am the only one that uses it at night..so we will start doing that as well"  
He nodded, his eyes suddenly softening.  
"Let's get some morphine in you.." I said breaking open the box.

That's how it went on for almost a month. At night we'd go down to the gym and at first I helped him move his legs, he would never let me touch his back...saying he preferred doing that himself. That was until I found him one morning bashing his head into the hardwood floor in agony. Morphine not even helping dull the pain.  
"You are going to have to tell me what happened so I can help you properly" I sighed, wiping the blood from the gash he had on his head. I bandaged it up.  
He sighed, looking defeated, he brought the mask up to his face to inhale deeply before speaking.  
"many years ago. I was in a prison. Hell on earth...long story short, I was attacked by all the inmates and they did this to my face.." he gestured.  
"and completely broke my body. the prison doctor tried his best to do what he could..but he couldn't even fix my face properly, which is why I had the mask it held back the pain from my face as well as my back. Eventually when I was out, I was built a better mask as well as a brace.."  
"how did he attempt to fix your back?"  
"tying a rope around my midsection and being forced to stand for over a few weeks.."  
I gasped.  
"what the fuck..."  
"I don't need your pity Harlow.." he said, his eyes returning to their usual cold state.  
"It's not pity, it's disgust at that doctor" I shook my head, packing up my first aid kit.  
"is that why you left your job at the hospital?"  
I nodded.  
"tell me..." he prodded. I sighed, figuring it was fair to share something with him now that he shared with me.  
"After you came and started your revolution. the influx at the hospital grew..tripled in patients. people coming in stabbed, some raped. I handled it for a month or more and then we started getting kids in, orphaned kids because some scum bag murdered their parents. the kids would have lived on the streets and they would come in sick...a lot of them didn't make it. a lot" I sighed, biting my lip. Trying not to remember their faces.  
"I couldn't take it anymore. I left, I couldn't handle anymore death in my life...I had finally had enough."  
He didn't say anything.  
"I suppose you are gonna say that makes me weak..." I said looking him in the eyes.  
"No...it just makes you all the more closer to becoming what you were meant to be" He said. His hand reached out and moved a strand of my brown hair away from my face. I jerked back quickly. I stood up, going into my bathroom and shutting the door. I watched my pale face in the mirror. My blue eyes closing. I inhaled deeply.  
I had no idea what had just happened. Was he showing real emotion or was it just a game to get me to trust him?  
I turned on the shower, I needed to clear my head. I emerged 10 minutes later to him sitting on the couch reading another book.  
"Harlow..." he said standing up.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked before he could say whatever it was he think he needed to say.  
"Yes actually...mind if I help?"  
I nodded.  
"I want to excercise my fingers now that the splints are off" he smirked.  
I listened to him cut the onions slowly,  
"I was hoping you could aid me in making the medicine for my mask soon"  
"I can try as best I can..."  
"I am just unable to hold the bottles properly, I mean I can barely cut an onion" he laughed  
I turned around to him fumbling to hold the knife.  
I came up behind him and place my hand on top of his. I felt a jolt at touching his warm skin.  
"Hold it like this. that way you don't put so much pressure on your fingers..." I said, guiding his hand with mine as we chopped the onion. I had never been this close to him before. I could feel his body heat and I could feel the muscles on his forearm move beneath my arm. I could smell the men's body wash, I had gotten him. I saw him looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I pulled away and let him finish.  
"thanks" he said. I went back to preparing the rest of the meal.  
"alright..toss the onions in and we just let it simmer for a few minutes" I said rinsing my hands off in the sink.  
"did you teach your self to cook?" he asked  
"actually my mom did" I said, casting my eyes downwards.  
"I've lived with you a month and I still don't know all the little details about you"  
"Like what?...i'm 28, born in Gotham, Went to medical school here. only family I have left lives out on the coast and I don't get along with them" I sighed, I didn't want to show much more.  
"I am talking about the ones you keep deep down. Like how your parents died. Who Jackson exactly was."  
I froze up.  
"I don't want to talk about him.."  
"I can see that he scarred something deep inside of you.."  
I could feel my hands shaking and tears coming to my eyes.  
"Please stop..." I whispered.  
"you want to be a scared little girl the rest of your life, running in fear at the mention of his name?" He asked  
I buried my head in my hands and backed myself into the corner.  
he followed, prying my hands from my face.  
He held my wrists together as best he could.  
"Stop running and hiding Harlow...stop" he said. I pushed at him and nudged past him.  
he followed me to the living room. he grabbed me and pulled me against him as I hit his chest.  
"stop" he growled out. I reached up to smack him and he did something completely unexpected. He slammed his mouth into mine. his lips warm and soft. .my mind finally registered what was happening. I pushed away and ran for the bathroom, locking myself in.  
I fell to my knees and pressed my head to the rug, tears rolling down my face. the forcefulness of bane only brought back my memories of Jackson and his descent into madness.

* * *

Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to draw the story out as much as I can and make chapters longer. please review!

* * *

_"Hey" I smiled seeing Jackson enter my apartment._  
_"Hiya darlin" he smiled, his green eyes filling with love seeing me. I got up off the couch and hugged him to me, I ran my fingers into his brown hair as he leaned in to kiss me._

I woke up with a gasp. I was in my bed. I knew well enough bane got the bathroom door open and put me in bed.  
"you've been asleep all afternoon. I put the food in the fridge if you are hungry" he said, standing over me.  
I nodded, sitting up.  
I looked down at my hands and they were all bandaged up.  
"What happened?" I said, my voice hoarse.  
"after you went in there, you started screaming. when I got the door open, you were clawing at your arms and hands so much so you started bleeding and then you passed out"  
"I don't remember any of that..." my mind was racing.  
"Probably because you spent the last 8 years repressing and hiding everything..."  
"Bane please..I can't relive any of it..not yet. Once I do.." I trailed off  
"Once you do, you are one step closer to being free" he said, reaching down to grab my hand with his larger one. I looked down at our conjoined hands. I felt the familiar warm feeling in my stomach. I pulled my hand away.  
"So much for taking care of you..." I laughed nervously.  
He laughed quietly.  
"If you are ok..I am going to go down to the gym and work on my knees. I may even try and lift some weights" He smiled  
"Ok and maybe afterwards we can work on your medicine"  
He nodded  
"I am doing some experiments to see how long it takes for the pain to set in. now I have so much in my system I am fine..I have never gone without my mask for long..I am seeing if I could finally live a life without it. for good" he sighed. running a hand over his still smooth head. He had hair growing back.  
"Ever thought of going to a proper doctor and getting fixed?"  
"plenty of times but now would not be it. Once I am healed..I am leaving and maybe after I am far away I will find a doctor that doesn't know who I am"  
I felt a kind of spasm in my body at the thought of him gone. I shook myself mentally.  
"Mind if I join you downstairs..?" I asked  
"Not at all..."  
We took the elevator down. He had a black hoodie and black shorts and tennis shoes. I knew he tried to look as average as possible but he was still a big guy.  
I sat down on the chair in the corner of the room and watched him.  
"You don't want to be alone...that's why you followed me down here" He said, simply.  
"So why don't you tell me about Jackson and your parents" He added standing up and going over to the weights that were next to me.  
I sighed.  
"Then you are responsible for what I may do after I relive something..."  
"Like what...?"  
"You saw what I did to my hands...I relived a memory after you...kissed me" I felt my skin heat up. I saw him smirk briefly.  
"Fine...I will be there to clean you up then..." he said.  
I sighed wondering where to start.  
"Well let me start from the beginning I suppose...it was 10 years ago" I said starting.  
"Jackson and I were together two years before all hell broke loose. I was 17 when we met at college. He was 22 and a teachers assistant. It really doesn't matter how we met..what matters is who he turned into after 2 years of being together."  
"I had move into the city with him at 19, much to my parents disappointment. thinking I was too young to be with him.." I said sighing. I had noticed Bane sat down in front of me.  
"I was finishing medical school. Early...thanks to all the honor classes I had taken in high school. I was ahead in all my classes and Jackson was still being an assistant and he was also working as a waiter to bring in extra cash for us, I only had small part time job at the school and our rent was high..we made ends meet though. I noticed his personality changing towards summer. He started getting angry at me...nothing physical at that point. we'd have screaming matches in our apartment. I'd storm out and I'd come home to holes in the wall or things broken. He'd apologize and everything would go back to normal. we'd fight and we'd make up. Fast forwarding to Halloween. I had stayed home because it was my last year of college and I needed to really buckle down. He came home at 3am covered in blood. He said he got into a fight and things got out of hand and he had to stop the man from killing him."  
"I knew he was lying. I could see it in his eyes. It was the moment I knew he was at the edge.."

_"Jack..where have you been?" I asked going to him as he opened the door._  
_It was 3am, he had been out late every night this week._  
_"out"_  
_"out where?"_  
_"does it really matter..I was out" I could see him getting angry. his hands were twitching. his hair messy and unkempt. He looked like he was coming undone at the seams._  
_"It matters because I was worried about you.."_  
_"oh...you were worried about me" he said mockingly._  
_"I can handle my self darling. why don't you just go back to your books and leave me alone" he said, his voice low_  
_I reached out to him_  
_"Don't touch me..." he yelled. I backed away._  
_"Why are you being this way?" I said sobbing._  
_"oh and now come the tears. always crying...why can't you smile more. I like it when you smiled..but all I get now is your frowning and crying and sniveling" his hand came down hard on my face. He had never struck me._  
_I held my face in shock as he advance._  
_"I'm sorry darling.." he said suddenly concern etched on his features._  
_I shook my head._  
_"don't touch me."_  
_"don't you love me?"_  
_"I do..."_  
_"come here..i'm sorry" I slowly went into his outstretched arms._

I was quiet as I finished that part of my tale. I left out all the times we made love after fighting  
"there's more..." Bane said  
I nodded.  
"Give me a moment...I haven't thought about the night they died in a long time"  
"no there is more you aren't telling.."  
"What...you want me to tell you about all the times we had sex after we fought. How he got more and more aggressive in bed? How sometimes it felt like he might as well be raping me because it didn't feel good anymore. I didn't feel any love from him..."  
I saw Bane watch me as I continued on with my story  
"I had fought so much with Jackson...that I moved in with my parents for a short time so that we could get some time apart...I had only gone to the store to get some groceries for my mom because she hadn't been feeling well.."  
I felt the tears starting in my eyes.  
"I opened the door to the house. I could see broken glass and blood everywhere..."

_"mom?" I called out_  
_"Dad?"_  
_"oh good look who's home to join us..." I could tell it was Jackson. I followed his voice into the living room. I cried out at the site of my parents tied to their chairs. hoods over their heads_  
_"welcome to the party darling. take a seat" Jackson said. Except he didn't look like Jackson anymore. the light in his green eyes was gone. He was dressed up in a purple suit and his face painted white and a large red smile across his lips. I shuddered._  
_"what are you doing Jack?" I asked sitting on the couch._  
_"I've come to ask permission to marry you..it ah seems though that they don't like me too much" He frowned_  
_My parents were both crying, i could hear their sobs under the hoods._  
_"let them go please Jack"_  
_"Don't call me that!" he yelled._  
_"I just wanted to make you happy Har, is that so bad..please I just want to see you smile.." he ripped the hoods off of my parents. I screamed at the sight. he had carved their mouths into large crude smiles. I felt the vomit rise in my throat._  
_I saw Jack take the knife to his mouth. he did the same to himself. I sobbed._  
_"now we can be one big happy family baby..." he said, his mouth dripping blood all down his front. I shook my head as he came near me with his knife._  
_"please no..please Jack..please" I sobbed._  
_He attacked me. punching me in the face._  
_"stop fucking calling me Jack. I am not Jack any more!"_  
_I nodded. he put the knife against my neck._  
_He brought his bloody mouth down onto mine. I wanted to gag as his tongue found his way into my mouth. I pushed him away. _  
_"now little darlin, let's put a smile on that face..." he said, his blood dripping onto my face. I took my knee and kneed him in a the groin. he doubled over._  
_He got up quickly._  
_"you are gonna pay for that..." he said going over to my mom and dad. I watched as he slit their throats. I screamed so loud my throat was raw. He cackled._  
_I heard the police sirens in the distance. No doubt the neighbors heard the ruckus._  
_He growled._  
_"This isn't over darling Harlow. I will find you..." and I watched as he fled. I rushed over to my parents._

"I tried to stop the bleeding with my hands. there was blood everywhere" I sobbed, I was clawing at my skin again. Bane's large hands came on top of mine.  
"I was covered in it..the police found me basically catatonic. I was submitted to a psych ward for a few months." I said gasping.  
"I was in for the majority of the Joker's terror on Gotham. I am thankful for that because I knew he knew where I was...I am thankful he had bigger fish to fry." I sobbed again. I was unraveling. I could see all the blood on my hands. I could still see the Joker's mutilated face hovering over me and then flashes of Jack's face before he lost his mind.  
I knew I was shaking.  
I heard a strange whining noise. it took my mind a moment to register the sound was coming from me. Everything was hazy. I could see that I got up and was pacing the room. my hands beating against my head and then I was smashing my head against the glass mirror. I felt the blood trickle down my face. I felt bane pull me away. I was screaming. I felt him pick me up and quickly make the way back to my apartment.

I opened my eyes. I could see Bane's blue eyes above me. His brow furrowed. I felt a cloth at my head.  
"You are bleeding. I can't stitch you up though" he said.  
I nodded, trying to sit up. I felt woozy.  
"I just need my med kit and a mirror. I've stitched myself up before" I said.  
He went and got the kit as well as my hand mirror. He watched as I robotically stitched my hair-line.  
"We didn't bother releasing the inmates from Arkham. Not enough of them in there to make it worthwhile. I know for a fact the Joker is not one of the inmates. I came here a long time after he caused his havoc. I was gathering up men. I went to Arkham. I had always been curious about the crazy guy with the make up. so I asked. They told me he escaped...and this was about 4 years ago. So who knows where he is now"  
"burning in hell I hope" I said finishing off the last stitch.  
"is that what you want?"  
"I don't know. Sometimes I want to slit his throat and watch him die" I sighed heavily.  
"I still have a hard time believing that Jackson turned into that monster...I think of Jackson as dead and gone. Just another casualty in the Joker's wake"  
"I don't think I will ever be free. I only talked about what happened one other time. to a therapist. Instead I built a wall up and moved on..."  
"I am just tired of wondering 'will today be the day he finds me?' I spend a lot of time looking over my shoulder. Something in me knows he will come for me one day...and I won't be able to do anything to stop him"  
"How do you move on from something that completely changed your entire life?"  
"you don't let it make you weak. You let it make you stronger" he said

* * *

I will try and have another chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the reviews! glad everyone is enjoying it.

* * *

A few weeks later, I went down to the gym before Bane. I was still dealing with the after effects of reliving the horrible memory. I would wake up screaming most nights. Bane would be at my bedside immediately, he'd often crawl into my bed and cradle me to him as I sobbed my heart out.  
I didn't know why I allowed him to do it or why he did it at all. He was a merciless killer. He had threatened my life on more than one occasion and yet I felt myself growing attached to him. He was slowly trusting me I think and I was starting to trust him . We actually had started to have conversations about other things besides our pasts. He told me he saw a lot of potential in me. I wondered what the next part of my supposed transformation would be.  
I turned up the treadmill and popped in my ear buds, letting the music numb me while I ran. I watched in the mirror and Bane came in. only in a pair of black shorts. He was getting better. His knees nearly healed and he had full functioning in his right hand again.  
I knew it was only a matter of time before he'd leave.  
He came and stood in front of me.  
I pulled out my headphones while I was still running.  
"Yes?" I laughed, breathily.  
"I want to train you.."  
"train me for what?"  
"you have no self-defense skills..."  
"and?"  
"Harlow..." He said his voice going low.  
"You think self-defense is gonna help me fight off the joker when he finds me"  
"If he finds you..." Bane said  
"He will...eventually"  
"and it's not just the joker I am worried about, you work late hours sometimes and walk home alone..how would you protect your self...?"  
"what from someone like you?" I said, I pressed a few buttons to slow myself down  
He smirked  
"Why are you so worried?"  
"I am leaving soon...as I promised I would once I was healed.."  
"And why is my safety suddenly a concern of yours?"  
"You are really starting to try my patience..." he said jamming the stop button on the treadmill. I came to a stand still.  
"No, why are you so concerned...if I remember correctly, you did threaten to kill me.."  
He sighed  
"I have grown...fond of you" he said his forehead creasing, clearly confused by the emotions.  
"is this some weird opposite version of Stockholm syndrome?" I laughed  
He stood his ground staring at me.  
"fine...you can teach me." I said defeated.  
"when do we start?" I added going over to the drinking fountain.  
"Now but just the basics"

I stood across from him in the gym. I waited for him to instruct me in some way.  
"Show me your best move.." he finally said. I stood wide-eyed. I didn't have a move. I had punched someone once and I ended up hurting myself more than I had hurt them.  
he sighed  
"Never been in a real fight..." he said  
"Mostly I ran from a fight..."  
"Okay well that's what this is for. Come at me. Go with your instincts."  
I nodded. I lunged at him and I aimed for his side knowing that those were pretty weak points. He blocked me. He grabbed my wrists.  
"Fight me off" he commanded. I struggled, I brought my leg up to knee him but he kicked my feet out from under me sending me to the floor, hard.  
He held out his hand for me to stand up. I grabbed on to it and hoisted myself up.  
"I can see this is going to take some time" He said.  
"Hang your arms loose at your sides. I will show you how to attack me..." He reached for my hands.  
"Ball your hands up, always keep one hand lower than the other" He said, his fingers encircling my wrists.  
"And when you punch..do sharp jabs, don't go for knockout swings" he said, his hand pulling mine to mimic sharp jabs against his naked torso.  
"Now try it and I will try to stop you" He backed away from me a few inches. I tried to execute the moves he taught me. he blocked each shot.  
"It's a little unfair since you know what's coming" I huffed.  
"It will get easier...let's keep going" He said. We sparred for nearly over an hour. I was getting slowly more tired. He started to use soft punches on me once I finally was able to get a few hits in on him. His punches still hurt though.  
"We'll try some more tomorrow night.." he said.  
I nodded.  
"I think it's time I gave you a check up soon. how's your leg doing?"  
"Fine..."  
"hands?"  
"Better" he nodded.  
"Only a matter of time before you are free of me" he said  
I laughed as we reached the apartment door.  
He was silent as I shut the door.  
"I actually have grown fond of you as well" I said, repeating his words.  
I turned around to see the soft look back in his blue eyes. I felt like I was going mad. I had grown attached to this beast of a man.  
"and you think you are insane for feeling that" he said.  
I laughed and threw a fake jab at his shoulder. He grabbed my wrist. His demeanor suddenly changing. I started to fumble out an apology for trying to hit him, I looked up at him. all 6'6 of him. I thought I would be met with his cold stare. Instead I saw...lust. He leaned down and brought our lips together. I stayed still for a few seconds until I started kissing him back. my hands clasping behind his neck. I felt him inhale and pull me closer to him. My mind was screaming at me to be sane and run away but I couldn't. He deepened the kiss, his tongue finding mine. I moaned and I felt myself blush for letting him elicit such a sound from me. He smirked and I realized he had backed us up towards the bed.  
I pulled away and stared up at him. My body and emotions spinning out of control.  
I wanted him so bad and I craved his company. He watched me for a few seconds before speaking.  
"clearly you are conflicted...your body wants me" he said in a whisper, bringing his lips to my neck. I felt myself shiver.  
"but you are battling your mind"  
I could only nod. I became bold and brought his lips back to mine. He knelt between my legs as I felt my back hit the bed.  
His hands tugged at my shirt, trying to pull it over my head. I let my fingers run over the muscles on his abdomen. His lips were traveling down my neck, his tongue found the top of my breasts. I arched up and I felt one of his hands on my hips, pulling my hips into his, I gasped feeling just how aroused and how big he was through his black shorts. I felt the heat pool in my body as his hands reached down to tug off my shorts. I bit my lip as he stared down at my naked body. I reached down for his shorts, he stopped me by pulling them off. I felt the blush creep up on my body at the sight of him. I also felt a bit of terror at the thought of his large member filling me.  
His fingers came down to tease my clit. He made a low groan in his throat at how wet I already was. I writhed under him. In the back of my mind I wondered how things between us suddenly took a turn. Where and when did he decide he wanted me like this?  
"stop thinking so much Harlow...let go" he said. I hated how he could read my face so easily sometimes. I felt the head of his cock. he pushed in slow, filling me. It was his girth that made my walls stretch around him painfully. He moved slowly at first. every thrust giving me time to adjust.  
I could feel him pulsing inside of me as he moved above me a little harder, filling me completely.  
I saw him wince.  
"your back?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. He nodded. I pushed on his shoulders to try to get him on his back. He rolled over so I was straddling him. I cried out at the new angle.  
I set my hands on his chest as I rode him. I felt his large hands on my hips. They moved up caressing my breasts. I circled my hips and he let out a breathy moan. I leaned down to kiss him. He ran his hands over my back causing a shiver to roll through me. I felt his hips start to slam upwards into me. I could feel the pleasure rising and I knew I wasn't going to last longer.  
He lifted his head to take my breast into his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue. I arched my back, pushing my chest closer to his face. His other hand reached between us and found my clit. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out.  
"Do not silence yourself" he commanded, his voice rough. he rubbed my clit again. I cried out.  
"Good girl" he moaned.  
he flipped us back over and he pounded into me quickly. I could barely form words as I came undone around him. my hands groping blindly. I felt his hand find mine, our fingers intertwining. I felt him shudder and spill himself in me. I was shaking as he rolled off to lay next to me. He rolled out of the bed. I watched as he pulled on his pants. I continued to watch confused as he pulled on his shoes and a shirt. He opened the front door and shut it behind him.  
"what the fuck?" I said aloud.  
I untangled myself from the bed and fumbled with my clothes and I rushed out after him, not sure where he could have gone. I heard the elevator ding. I saw that it was going up I took the stairs trying to beat him to the roof. I was out of breath by the time I reached the landing. I saw the roof door close. I sighed opening it, I shoved the brick in the door so we wouldn't get locked out.  
He was standing by the edge of the building, just looking out over the city. The snow was coming down heavy. I knew by morning we would still be under the grip of a blizzard.  
I reached out and touched his shoulder. He tensed up. He whipped around, his fingers gripping my throat. He pushed me back into the wall behind me.  
I clawed at his wrists, trying to get him to release me  
I saw angry in his eyes and confusion.  
"Bane" I gasped out. He let go. I clutched my throat.  
He watched me as I inched away.  
I looked up at him in anger and rage. I turned around and walked back downstairs, not looking back. I slammed my front door in anger. I crawled under my covers and cried.

* * *

I tried to fix the double spacing but fanfiction isn't having any of that. I will try again. As far as story goes, I am trying to not move things so fast, trust me there is still plenty to go over haha.

Hope everyone enjoyed it. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the update! I am gonna be busy for a few days so I may not have time to update! and Bane is a confusing character to write for so I am glad at least someone is enjoying how I write him hahah

* * *

I didn't hear my front door open that night or even the next. I felt anxious and nervous. The city was closed down as the blizzard raged on for days. It reminded me of the month's I spent trapped inside while horror raged on outside. I read to pass time. I wondered if he would ever come back. His drugs were still here as was his mask. I briefly worried if he had been captured.  
then one night, I heard it. the click of the door closing. I scrambled out of bed.  
Bane stood before me, face covered by his hood and his face covered in blood.  
"What happened?" I rushed over to inspect him. I slipped off his hood.  
He didn't speak while I checked his face, not caring that my hands were getting dirty. His nose was broken again. I jerked it back into place again. I cringed hearing the sickening crunch. He gasped out. his hands tensing up.  
"Sorry... sit down" I said pushing him towards the couch.  
I went and got a wet rag as well as an injection of morphine. I stuck him with the morphine first  
and began cleaning him up.  
"How dare you" I sighed  
"How dare you just leave" I said, wiping the blood off of his neck.  
He was silent.  
"say something"  
"What do you wish me to say?"  
"Why did you leave?"  
"I can do as I please..."  
"but you came back now..." I said, clenching my jaw.  
"What we did can never happen again..."  
"fine" I ground out  
"we shared intimacies and that's it. I am not your lover. I will be allowed to come and go as I please..." his voice, tinged with a warning.  
"quite right. You are just my patient." I got up and deposited the rag in the trash.  
"I can tell you are lying" he said. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"well you should know shouldn't you.." I spat at him.  
"be very careful how you speak to me.." he stood up  
"no. you be very careful how you treat me considering I am giving you care. I could have turned you in"  
"but you didn't"  
"clearly. it was a mistake"  
"clearly..you are just a foolish girl who trusts too easily"  
"is this all part of my transformation"  
"oh no...you failed. It was my mistake...you are weak and will always be weak"  
I was shaking with anger. I went over to him and punched him straight in the face.  
"Go to hell" I growled  
He reached out and I backed away.  
"Don't you dare touch me"  
I saw the anger in his eyes. He grabbed my hands.  
"you forget who I am little girl and how easily I can break you"  
"Then do it. you've threatened me enough with death...do it then" I threatened.  
"there...there it is..the fire that won't go out" he said, looking into my eyes.  
"what.?"  
"you passed my test" he said letting go of my hands  
" your test?!" I yelled.  
"I had to see if you would back down from me and be weak and you weren't...I'm impressed" he smiled  
"Oh fuck you" I sighed  
"so having sex with me was part of your grand scheme?"  
He sighed heavily.  
"No"  
"What was that than..."  
"It was giving into urges"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I can tell you are still angry...now is not the time for anger. You need to harness it and control that anger, we have a limited span of time to train you to fight"  
"why?"  
"The Joker is in Gotham...that's where I was. I found him. We fought tonight, he managed to punch my face. unfortunately he ran, otherwise I would have brought him back here for you to kill."  
"oh god" I said, sitting down.  
"panicking will get you nowhere"  
"What's stopping him from following you here?! For fuck's sake Bane" I yelled  
"Calm down" he growled, Pinning my arms to my sides.  
I huffed. "we train first thing in the morning, go get some rest" He added, letting go  
I went into bed and brought the blanket over me.  
I heard him turn off the lights and then sit on the couch. all was silent for a few moments.  
"Still fond enough of me to come lay in my bed?" I asked breaking the silence.  
"Harlow, you are letting your emotions cloud things. Laying in bed with you would only lead to more confusion for you. Go to sleep"  
"Why don't you tell me the truth for once" I sighed and I soon fell asleep.

Bane's POV.  
I lay awake on the couch. Contemplating what she said.  
I wanted to tell her the truth, that I would have loved to lay in bed with her. I had to be cruel to her. I would only end up hurting her more if I wasn't. She wanted me and all I thought about were the consequences of her falling for me. she'd be a weakness for me. An easy target.  
I sighed and listened to the steady sound of her breathing. My mind replayed the sound of her moans and how good she felt. I was disciplined and tried not to give into my urges but something felt right about it. I got up and silently went to her bed. I watched her body in the dark. She was small, slight. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail. I searched her face, her full lips were parted. I felt the lust pool in my body. I sat down on the edge of the bed and removed my shoes. I got up and slipped in next to her. She sighed softly. I brought my arm to rest on her waist.  
I saw her eyes open slightly.  
"Bane?" She mumbled.  
"Shh, sleep" I whispered.  
her eyes drifted close and I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

:P just a little insight into Bane's mind


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, my eyes adjusting. It was still snowing heavily out. I sighed looking over at a still sleeping Harlow. I hated having to wake her, but we had much training to do before she was ready to face the Joker. I wished nothing more than to end him my self, but it was her battle and she had to be the one to do it or she would never be free of his hold on her past or her present.  
She had moved in her sleep, she was curled up against me, her face on my chest and her hand resting against me. I brushed a stray hair from her face. I caught a whiff of her scent. cinnamon and rich vanilla. Against my better judgement I leaned down and pressed my face into her hair and breathed in. her scent firing up my blood, I longed to claim her again. to feel her heartbeat thrum wildly against my chest. I hated that she could already be attached to me and I hated myself for allowing it but I wanted her close to me. I sighed heavily and whispered  
"Harlow"  
she stirred a bit.  
"Harlow, get up" I said a bit louder, my fingers finding her sides and gently poking her.  
she squirmed.  
"no..warm and sleepy, go away" she whined  
I smirked.  
I leaned down and brought my lips to her ear.  
"don't make me pull you out of this bed"  
I watched her shiver. Even my voice affected her in a pleasing way. I could see the blush creeping over her skin. I leaned back to see her blue eyes wide open, staring at me like she was waiting for something.  
Her hand reached out and went up to my face. I leaned into her touch, closing my eyes  
"Time to get up and practice..." I said quietly.  
I opened my eyes. She nodded, pulling her hand away.  
I stopped her and brought her palm to my lips, pressing a kiss there. She stared at me confused. I was confused about how to proceed with her. I wanted her to be strong and be able to fight but if we continued on the path we were on, she would be jeopardized by her emotions.  
"Let me just change and I will meet you in the gym" she said, sliding out of bed. I nodded and watched her walk to the bathroom.  
I got up and stretched. I felt my muscles groan as I shook away the tired feeling. I looked out the window. It was clouded in white. Not a soul was around. The weather reports were bleak. saying the snow wouldn't be letting up anytime soon and Gotham issued an emergency lock down on all businesses except the essential ones. They were fighting against a monster that wouldn't quit. I smirked at the thought.  
I heard the bathroom door open behind me. She came out in shorts and t-shirt. She sat down on the bed lacing up her tennis shoes.  
"I figured you would already be down there" she smiled.  
I gathered up my shoes and slipped them on.  
"In a thoughtful mood this morning" I said. I watched her face for any sort of reaction. Her eyes hardened and she nodded.  
She knew I meant about the Joker. She also knew that she had to put aside her emotions for me, to do what needed to be done. I was glad she could read me that well sometimes, almost as good as I could read her.  
I followed her down to the gym, I watched as she stretched out and faced me. She was doing good with her training. the little she did have. She was definitely a quick learner.  
We sparred for a while. She begged me not to go easy on her. I tried but I was also trying not to hurt her too bad. I knew she would have bruises. I had tried to steer clear of her face but she had ducked and her lip connected with my other hand. She brushed it off even though I insisted we stop for a bit. She was pushing herself, harder than I had ever seen her do before.  
"Harlow... come on you are no good to me like this" I said after 4 hours of fighting and teaching her new moves.  
"I'm fine"  
"You need to rest for a bit and eat something"  
"I'm fine" she growled, lunging for me again. Her fists connecting with my chest. I grabbed her arms and brought one behind her back and pinned her to the floor.  
"Harlow..." I warned  
She was huffing and puffing.  
"let me go" she said, she had so much anger in her voice  
"No. I am the one training you and you will listen"  
"I need to do this. I need to make him pay.." she said, her voice breaking.  
I loosened her arm and she pulled herself away. she was breaking into sobs.  
I sighed, bringing my arms around her. I lifted her up and I walked over to the bench in the corner. I held her to me.  
"You overwork yourself and this is what happens. We can't have this happening when you actually face him. Calm down and channel your anger"  
She nodded.  
"Let's go get some food and we can come back down in a while" I said.  
She slid off my lap and I followed behind her.

Harlow's POV  
I stirred cream into my coffee. I took a sip and the liquid stung my lip.  
"It's time we start disciplining your mind" Bane said behind me. He was actually cooking breakfast, surprisingly.  
"You are letting your anger overshadow everything. if he had pinned you like I did, what would you have done?"  
"Would you cry like you did?" he added.  
"I wouldn't have let him pin me like that" I said, my jaw clenching.  
"we will have to work on your mind. which is why I am no longer going to coddle your emotions"  
"you've been coddling my emotions?" I laughed  
"Yes" he sighed  
"I will no longer take pity on you when you cry or any other weak emotion you have, while we are training" he added  
" I will also be completely honest with you" he said  
"then be honest with me right now...you told me you were fond of me...did you really mean that?"  
"Yes" he nodded  
"and why did you lay in my bed last night?" I asked  
I saw him sigh and shut off the stove. He turned to face me, his eyes finding mine.  
"you need to realize I am only trying to save you from being hurt even more. I know where your heart lies Harlow. I know you already are attached to me and feel for me and that is dangerous. " he said, coming to stand in front of me. I looked up at him  
"why?"  
"people would come after you, to get to me"  
"It would get to you if someone came after me?"  
he sighed, clearly feeling obligated to tell me everything.  
"Yes of course...and I can read what you are going to ask me next. I can see it in your eyes Harlow...and I have to say No, it's not possible for us to be together for that very reason...as much as I want you. you'd get hurt just for being near me" he said, his hands finding mine.  
I nodded slowly.  
"I will say this..as long as I am here now, and we aren't training your mind or your body. I would like your company as much as possible"  
I blushed. I nodded again staring up at him. He leaned down and kissed me slowly.  
"what are you doing?" I asked pulling away  
"It would seem I am trying to kiss you. we are not training your mind or your body now are we?"  
"No.." I said and was cut off by him kissing me again.  
"The bacon is done" I mumbled against his mouth.  
"Shut up for two seconds" he groaned, pressing his body into mine. I smiled and ran my hands over his shoulders, along his neck. I felt his skin break into goosebumps. I ran my hands over his head, feeling the small amount of hair there. His hands found my backside and pressed his hips into mine. He lifted me up so I had to wrap my legs around his waist.  
He groaned as my lips traveled down his neck. He walked over to the bed and tossed me on it. I quickly shed my shorts and t-shirt. His clothes soon followed. He took no time in plunging into me. I cried out, I closed my eyes trying to adjust to him. I felt his fingers under my chin, bringing my lips to his. He nibbled on my bottom lip. I hissed at the pain it caused.  
I held onto him as he brought me to edge several times. He brought my leg over his shoulder and I gasped at the feeling of him hitting my sweet spot. I brought my hand to cover my mouth because my moans were turning into screams.  
I felt him pull my hand away and pin it to the bed. I looked up into his eyes, which were crackling. He smirked. He shifted and his thrusts became harder and sharper. I thought I might explode at how good he felt.  
"Oh god...bane" I gasped trying to catch my breath as he sent me to my 3rd orgasm. He groaned loudly as he thrust into me again, his fingers clawing at my hips as he filled me with his seed. He leaned down his mouth on my breasts, his tongue finding my nipples. I shivered at the feeling. He pulled out and he continued his exploration. His mouth continued downwards, kissing my hips. I felt his breath on my already sensitive mound. He leaned in and took my clit in his mouth, lapping at me.  
I arched my back and my hands reached out for something to hold onto. I grabbed onto his head as he teased me with his tongue. He added his fingers and I knew I would last long. I came around his tongue. He pulled back a grin on his face. It was the first time I had seen him...happy. He started laughing, another foreign sound to me.  
"what's so funny?" I said trying to catch my breath  
"Nothing. It's just good to know that for a beginner, I am still good"  
"A beginner?!" I said sitting up.  
"Sufficient to say, I did not have women falling at my feet. I had been a prisoner most of my life. I did partake in sex later in life but what I just did was not one of the things I have experience in" he laughed  
"Well you could have fooled me"  
He got up and laid next to me. His eyes fell on mine. he smiled  
"I enjoy seeing you like this..."  
"Like what? Naked and vulnerable?" he chuckled  
"Yes but also comfortable and relaxed."  
"seeing as how this is a break time, I can be open and candid..just don't expect the same behavior out in the training arena"  
I nodded.  
"I am very serious about that Harlow. one ounce of nonsense and it could cost you your life.."  
"I know...I need to leave all my emotions at the door.."  
He nodded and slid out of the bed. Getting dressed again.  
"Time to eat. lots of work to be done"  
I got up and dressed before following him to the kitchen. We ate and conversed for a bit then went back down to the gym.  
After 5 more hours of mental and physical training, I was beat.  
He hadn't gone easy on me. I found myself crying as he hurled abuse at me. I continued to fight trying to will my body to stop showing how weak it was. I needed to be calm and collected. I knew how close I was to being ready.

* * *

:) Hope you enjoyed! and thank you for all the lovely reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

We got back up to the apartment.  
"One must therefore be a fox to recognize snares, and a lion to frighten wolves" He said as I slipped off my tennis shoes.  
"I see you have read my Machiavelli book" I laughed  
"Indeed. I have read it before though..."  
"I am going to take a long bath..." I sighed. I went into the bathroom and filled up the large tub. I left the jar open a jar as I undressed. I slipped into warm water and let out a deep sigh. I could tell my muscles were sore and I knew I would be bruised even more tomorrow.  
I heard the creak of the floorboards outside the door. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.  
"Did you want to join me?" I asked. I knew he was standing on the other side. He peeked his head around the door.  
"If you don't mind.."  
"There is plenty of room. The one thing I love about this place is the large tub and my living room windows." I said as he got undressed. I let him slip in behind me. I sat between his legs. His hands came up to massage my shoulders. I leaned back and let my head fall back on his chest. "That feels really good" I sighed. He made a humming noise in agreement. I felt myself dozing off.  
"No sleeping just yet..." his voice vibrating his chest, jolting me awake.  
"Sorry just felt so good..." I chuckled, tiredly.  
He moved his hands down to my breasts, hands moving gently. Fingers teasing my nipples. I could already feel the length of his cock pressed into my back. He brought his mouth down to my neck, sucking on the skin. I shifted against him, so I was rubbing against his length.  
He groaned and bit down on my skin. I gasped at the sensation. He proceeded to turn my body around to face his, so that I was straddling his lap. He reached down between us and filled me to the hilt. I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of having him buried inside of me. In that moment, I didn't care about anything. I didn't care that our movements were sending splashes of water over the tub. I didn't care that my neighbors could probably hear it all. In that moment all that mattered was us and how he was making me feel. He was groaning loudly. I saw his eyes close as his hands found my hips. I clenched around him.  
"Fuck" he growled. He pulled out of me.  
"I need you on the bed..." he huffed, picking me up from the water and carrying me to the bed, quickly. He was inside of me again and his movements were frantic. I was shaking from the sheer pleasure of it. I screamed out as wave after wave hit me. his mouth found mine as he came, hands digging into my thighs. I yelped at the pain.  
he rested his head on my shoulder as he regained his breathing.  
He rolled off of me. I inspected my thighs and saw angry red fingerprints.  
"More bruises" I sighed.  
he laughed, he turned to face me his hands reaching out to my face, guiding my lips to his. I felt my heart squeeze painfully. I was glad he had his eyes closed so he couldn't read what heart was feeling, although I am sure he already knew

Bane's POV  
I heard her heavy breathing as she finally fell asleep. I slipped my arm out from behind her head, careful not to wake her. I slipped on my shoes, shirt and left. I made my way to the roof, shoving the brick in the door. I sat down on the ledge, watching the silent city. It had stopped snowing but there was a long way to go before the streets were usable again.  
My mind drifted all over the place. Back to my past. To my mother. I sighed running my hands over my face. My mind drifted over Harlow. She had fallen for me. I could feel it in her when she touched me. She'd deny it but I knew she was in love with me, which was why as soon as she had taken down the joker and she was safe. I would leave and she'd never see me again. It would be worth it to break her heart to keep her out of harm's way. I dreaded leaving her. I had grown accustomed to her presence and enjoyed hearing her voice but a life with me would never be normal and would always be dangerous. I also knew eventually she'd want children and that would be another person I would never want to have endangered. It was moments like this that I wish I had been someone different to make her happy and have normalcy.  
"Bane?" she called out from the door. I knew she was cautious to approach because the last time she found me here, I choked her. She came and sat next to me, careful not to touch me.  
"Just can't sleep" I said resting my hand on her leg. She was bundled up in my big coat. I smirked. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her against my side. I saw her smile. We were enjoying the quiet, when I heard it. Explosions in the distance.  
"What was that?" Harlow asked.  
"I have a feeling it is meant for us...we are being watched" I said getting off the ledge.  
"We need to get downstairs and prepare" I added as we raced downstairs to her apartment. She followed behind me. I sensed her fear and her anger.  
"Harlow. Time to leave your emotions behind" I said reaching into my bag and pulling out a handgun. I handed it to her.  
"safety is there" I said pointing to the switch.  
"ever shoot a gun?" I asked  
She shook her head.  
"It's fine. that's only if you really need it...to be on the safe side. I am coming with because I can guarantee he will have thugs with him and this is between you and him, not you and his thugs."  
She nodded, I could tell she was preparing her self. She was just nervous.  
I watched as she tied her shoes up and shrugged off my heavy coat, handing it to me.  
I reached for my mask.  
"You fixed it?!" She asked looking up.  
"Yes. while you were sleeping, needed to do something to pass the time" I said slipping it on my head, hearing the familiar hiss as I latched it into place. I inhaled the drug and I felt it course through my veins.  
"Ready?" I asked, hearing the metallic voice coming from me.  
She nodded as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.  
We went outside to the deep snow. We didn't have to go far when we heard it.  
"Well...well...What is this?"

"Beauty and the beast?" The joker laughed.  
I saw Harlow tense up, preparing her self. He only had two men with him. I was thankful for that.  
"Well hello my darling Harlow...my it's been a long time" The Joker advanced toward her but she stood her ground. 'good girl' I thought. "You've certainly filled out.." he cackled. She wasn't talking back, just staring at him.  
"How about we have a nice little chat, Har? talk about old times..."  
"No" she said  
"Don't be like that baby, haven't you missed me?"  
"No"  
"Well I have missed you...let me show you how much" he growled lunging towards her with a knife.  
She was quick at knocking it from him. She punched him in the face.  
He stumbled back, giggling  
"well, someone certainly has some spunk...I like it"  
"was that your doing?" he asked me.  
Harlow was still silent and focused at him. I saw him nod to his guys. they went for her. I leapt into action, quickly taking them out. snapping their necks. I felt a rush of doing what I was so good at.  
"Well that's not nice..."  
"This is between you and me Joker...not your men" Harlow hissed.  
"then tell your lover to back off...he'll get you back when I am done with you"  
"she'll be all dolled up for you.." he giggled. I clenched my fists wishing I could kill him already.  
She lunged at him, throwing punches. I watched as they fought. Surprised at how well she was holding her ground.  
"Come on Har, come on home to daddy..." He said grabbing her by the hair, forcing his mouth onto hers. I felt the odd sensation of rage course through me, over him touching her in that way.  
her fist went for his pants, sliding her hand in.  
"oh well someone finally wants to play" The Joker laughed, pulling her closer. I saw her smile at him and then her face turned blank as she yanked her hand hard. The Joker howled in pain.  
he was on his knees in the snow, gasping. She went over and kicked him in the ribs knocking him down onto his back. she planted her foot on his chest.  
"You disgust me" she hissed at him.  
"you never thought you'd escape did you?" The Joker asked  
"I have watched you all these months...because I was watching him..wanted to use him in my next greatest plan. then I saw you and it was like...Christmas." He giggled, she kicked him again.  
"It is going to give me so much satisfaction to kill you" She said, reaching behind her to pull out the handgun. She flicked the safety off and aimed for his head.  
"Now Har, be reasonable..."  
"No. you murdered my parents..in front of me. I watched you turn into something insane. I had to watch Jack die too...do you remember Jack? no I am sure Jack is just another victim to the Joker"  
"Jack was weak...and pathetic" The Joker sighed  
"Yeah and so was I" she said. She pulled the trigger and I watched as the Joker's blood painted the snow.  
She shot him again in the chest and then again. She fired off until she was out of bullets and the gun was just clicking. I saw the silent tears pour down her face.  
"Harlow..." I said approaching her slowly.  
"We have to get out of here..someone would have heard the gunshots" I pried the gun from her gloved hands. Thankful she wore them, they wouldn't be able to get her fingerprints off of it. Only mine. I tossed it in the snow along side the now lifeless body of the Joker.  
I grabbed her hand in mine, but she was rooted to the spot. I sighed picking her up and I carried her the rest of the way back to the apartment.

I wrapped the blankets around her on the bed as she lay there silent and shivering.  
I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her body.  
"I killed someone..." she whispered slowly.  
"the monster that killed your parents..."  
"I killed Jack..." she said starting to sob.  
"Jack was long gone. There was no longer a Jack in Joker's mind"  
She nodded...she was going into shock.  
"Harlow...look at me" I said, she stared at me with her watery eyes.  
"You did good...he was going to kill you and you protected your self. I am proud of you Harlow.." I whispered pressing my face into her hair.  
"What have I become?" She asked  
"A better version of yourself. You are stronger now. You will now be able to live freely without worrying about him coming after you."  
She was still crying, I knew it would take some time for her to get over the shock. I was 8 when I killed another person and I remember crying my eyes out. Hugging Osito to me, in my cell. I learned quickly that it was either them or me. There was no room for reasoning. There was also no room for error.  
I heard her cries finally subside and she fell asleep. I didn't want to move. I had nowhere to be but here. I knew my time to leave her was coming...as soon as she had accepted what had happen. then I would go..where my presence wouldn't cause her danger.

* * *

:) hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 8 should be up soon, hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

So I decided to pump the next chapter out..thanks you for all the reviews!

* * *

Harlow's POV.  
I jolted awake, My mind replayed the events of last night over and over in my dreams. I looked over and Bane was fast asleep. I was glad he had been there after wards, I don't know if I could have handled it all on my own.  
I loved catching him still asleep. his face had a hint of stubble on it and his hair was growing back. I had always thought he was bald. I had no clue how old he was, but looking at him I had figured he was in his late 30's, early 40's. I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach, one that reminded me he would be leaving me soon. My heart told me to go with him where ever he went. My mind screamed at me to be sane about this, being in love with a killer was dangerous. He had enemies. I realized it was the first time I had thought those words. 'in love with'. I looked at him. I sighed deeply. I knew I was and I knew how foolish it was but I didn't care. I saw him slowly open his eyes.  
"I could feel you watching me" he said, smiling slightly.  
"Sorry...I was thinking and spacing out" I smiled.  
I saw his eyes take on a strange look before sighing. He knew what my mind was thinking. I knew he did. He didn't say anything though, he just leaned in and kissed me lightly. hands caressing my back.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked cautiously.  
"Plenty of nightmares.."  
"They will go away soon.."  
"So what now?" I asked, resting my head on his chest.  
"What ever you want"  
"Going back to work at the diner seems so...mundane" I sighed  
He laughed.  
"I gather it would...You could go back to working at the hospital. You could move far from Gotham and start over" Bane said  
"What are you going to do?" I asked  
"What I used to do..finding work as a Mercenary. A hired killer basically."  
I nodded.  
"Bane..." I started to speak but he cut me off.  
"Harlow...I already know what you are gonna ask"  
"You do?"  
"You are going to ask me to complete your training, so you can come with me"  
I nodded. It was what was running through my head, a lot.  
"It's a dangerous life, I'm dangerous..."  
"I don't care..."  
He sighed.  
"I care though...that's my point. I would be willingly putting you into danger..."  
"So what...you're just going to leave and I never hear from you again?"  
He nodded  
"That's how it should be. The less involvement I have in your life the better...I mean look at what happened by you just helping me. The Joker was looking for me and of all the people who had to help me, it was his former lover... If I had known any of that I would have told you to get lost"  
I shook my head.  
"Fine..." I said pulling out his arms and leaving the bed.  
I heard him sigh. He got up and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me from behind.  
"I just don't want to see you hurt.."  
"Well you are hurting me anyways...so good job" I said shrugging out his embrace and going to the bathroom, locking myself in.

Bane's POV.  
I knew she was angry at me but I thought at least part of her would be happy to know I care about her enough to keep her from harm's way. She was stubborn, so I knew keeping her mad at me would hopefully at least make her fall out of love with me. Another part of me wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear...because that other part of me felt it too.  
I went over and knocked on the door.  
"Go away" she said. I jiggled the handle, it was unlocked.  
"I said go away not come in..." she was sitting on the edge of the tub.  
I shut the door and locked it.  
"You aren't leaving the room until we have sorted out your feelings..." I said  
"Sorted out my feelings? I have them sorted..I know exactly how I feel" she said.  
"And how is that?"  
"Angry...pissed. hurt"  
"Why do you feel those things?"  
"Because..." she said pausing to think.  
"Because you thought you meant something to me and that we might live happily ever after" I said, moving towards her.  
"Not exactly. not the happily ever after...I'm not a child.."  
"Could have fooled me" I said  
She glared.  
"I know you are in love with me...it's not that hard to see"  
"What do you even know about love..." I knew she was saying things to hurt me now.  
I didn't answer her, instead I grabbed her wrists.  
"Let go of me"  
"You are acting foolish Harlow..." she struggled to break free  
"I hate you..." she seethed. I chuckled  
"No you don't...you hate that I am leaving and because you wanted us to mean more than just sex..."  
She was clenching her jaw.  
"Was it just sex?" She said through clenched teeth. I felt nervous for the first time in my life at answering her. If I told her Yes, she'd tell me to get out and never come back and we'd never see each other again. That thought made me angry at my self...but even if I answered No..I still had to protect her. I knew telling her the truth was the best.  
"No..." I sighed. I knew I looked defeated. I couldn't tell her yes. I couldn't. I wanted her with me and I would end up dying to protect her.  
I saw her eyes soften.  
"No..?"  
I nodded  
"can't you just stay?" she asked, laughing lightly. I reached out and touched her face.  
"I can't. I wish things were different...but I have to leave and you can't come with..."  
"I'm still angry..." she sighed  
I laughed.  
"Yes I know..." I said running a hand down her hair.  
"I am leaving tomorrow Harlow...no use in delaying the inevitable.." She looked at me and I could see her eyes water, she nodded. I pulled her into my arms.

Harlow's POV.  
I woke up early, not being able to sleep even with his arms around me. I could hear his breathing. I felt sick inside but who was I kidding. I knew that falling for him was foolish and I still couldn't help it. I got up and I knew he was just starting to wake up. His plan was to take a bus as far as he could out of Gotham and find his way to the border of Mexico.  
"I am leaving now..." I heard him say behind me. I turned around and looked up at him.  
"Ok.."  
He leaned down and kissed me one last time. I pressed into him.  
"Be safe, my Harlow.." he whispered pulling away.  
I bit my lip to keep from crying. I closed my eyes...I couldn't watch him leave. I felt his warmth leave me and then I heard the click of the front door. I let my knees hit the floor and felt the sobs escape me.

* * *

so the next chapter is actually going to be the epilogue. there is a sequel. I actually started writing the sequel out in my head like half way through writing this..there may be even a third story after that...maybe. I don't wanna give out too much lol anyways. Thank you for all the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue.  
-3 months later  
I taped the last of my boxes shut. I had very little to worry about. The sold what I could of my belongings and ditched the rest.  
I was moving far away from Gotham. It held too many bad memories now. I spent 3 months hoping I'd hear from Bane or that he'd just show up. I was tired of waiting. I was heading south, to start a new life.  
I bought a cheap car and loaded everything in and drove as far as I could until it was dark. I pulled into the rest stop. I was too tired to keep driving. I got out to stretch my legs and take a look around. I was the only one there. I found that comforting, no one to worry about having attack me. After Bane left, I continued on training and working out...I guess it was me wanting to prove to him that I could take care of my self. That is if I ever saw him again... I would stick by him. I took in a deep breath of the air. It had been the first time I had been this far from Gotham, on my own.  
I smiled...the smile quickly vanished when I saw a van pull in.  
"Great..." I huffed. I felt in my pocket for my knife. My other hand went into the pocket of my pants and slipped on my brass knuckles. I was paranoid about people ...I guess that's what I get for spending most of my life in a city filled with crime. The van pulled up next to my car. One guy hopped out of the side door as it slid open..and a guy from the driver's seat got out.  
"Well...looky fellas, a little road side treat" The driver said. I clutched my knife.  
He advanced toward me as well as his two guys. I looked and saw there was another man sitting in the passenger seat, I wagered a guess that there were still more guys in the back of the van. I was right. I saw a larger guy step out of the van.  
"Just back off..." I warned  
"oooh. Are you gonna make us?" The driver asked. I got a good look at his face. He was certainly scarred up and tall and skinny. He'd be easy enough to take down but his two thugs looked harder. One was wearing a balaclava, was shorter and bulkier. The last guy who just got out of the van, looked to be around Bane's size and height. I felt my heart clench. His face was covered by the darkness though.  
"If I have to" I replied, preparing my self.  
"How about you be a good little kitten and come play with us" The driver smiled  
"Fuck you"  
I saw him get angry, he lunged for me but I was quicker than him. I pulled back my right hand and punched him in the mouth with the brass knuckle, blood gushed out. He stumbled backwards. The shorter bulkier guy advanced. I dodged his swing and lunged for his midsection with my knife. plunging it in. I took my other hand and punched him in the throat sending him backwards.  
The driver got back to his feet...but he stayed back. The third biggest guy stayed in his spot.  
"Want to come at me too, big fella?" I smirked.  
"No, I don't think so. I have enjoyed merely observing your work.." The voice sent chills down my spine. It was metallic  
"You've improved greatly...Harlow" Bane said as he stepped out from the darkness. wearing his mask.  
"Bane?!" I gasped  
"I thought I'd never see you again.." I said starting to go towards him. I remembered we weren't alone.  
"Who are you friends...?"  
"Some...acquaintances. They were bringing me into Gotham to make a little trade for me."  
"but I have had my use of them..." Bane said going over to the driver and snapping his neck with ease.  
"We alone now?" I asked  
"Yes, completely..." he said, unlatching the mask.  
He smiled at me as I took out my scarf and wiped the blood off my brass knuckle.  
"Harlow...it's good to see you.." he said, closing the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me. I felt my body release tension I didn't even know I was holding.  
"why are you so far out from Gotham?" he asked pulling away.  
"Moving...I had to get out. I spent 3 months waiting for you to come back..."  
"I'm sorry..." he said.  
"where are you headed?" He asked.  
"South. I don't know where...I actually had the stupid plan of trying to track you down.."  
"Yes that is a pretty stupid plan..."  
"What would you have done if I had found you?" I asked  
"Make sure you'd be safe and ask you to stay with me.." He said, his eyes finding mine. I looked at him.  
"Harlow a few days after I left, I regretted my decision. I have spent these last few months working. I actually was just using these guys...I needed to get back to Gotham and find you. I never imagined I'd find you out here. The driver saw your lights and thought it be fun to mess with someone..."  
"and you continued your training, I see.." he added  
"I did...I wanted to prove to you I could actually hold my own.."  
"And you did wonderfully..."  
He was hugging me again. I sighed happily. He smelled different but intoxicating.  
"Am I correct in assuming your feelings are still the same?" He asked, pulling away with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
"I don't know you tell me..." I said, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket and pulling his lips to mine. He kissed back with equal fervor, pulling my body flush with his. I clung to him, savoring the feeling of his mouth.  
"We should do something about the bodies..." He said against my mouth.  
"Way to ruin the mood.."  
he laughed kissing me again before pulling away.  
"Alright let's toss the bodies...and then what?" I asked  
"We'll find a new place..together" he said looking down at me.  
I looked up at the face of the infamous killer..and all I could feel was that he was in love with me too.

* * *

:D there you have it. I am already writing the first chapter of the new story. It should be up to tomorrow :)


	10. Sequel :

s/8540500/1/No-Light

The sequel is now up!


End file.
